


[FR] Yuritalia

by Charloma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloma/pseuds/Charloma
Summary: -ONESHOTS- *French/Français*Reccueil de Oneshots Yuri d'Hetalia !Au programme : 2 Oneshots Taiviet et 2 Oneshots BelaLiech
Relationships: Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Taiwan/Vietnam (Hetalia)





	1. Oneshot TaiViet 1

**-ONESHOT TAIVIET-**  
_Univers : Réel._  
( Tai : Xiao Mei / Viet : Liên )

Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Xiao Mei, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance.  
Elle, qui était renfermée et solitaire, se sentait souvent tellement chanceuse d'avoir une Xiao Mei à ses côtés. Une petite fée pleine de vie, souriante et pétillante. Qui amène avec elle, partout où elle va, sa joie et bonne humeur.  
D'autres auraient pu être fatiguées par elle, mais Liên l'avait toujours adorée.  
Certaines âmes solitaires auraient été contrariées, se seraient peut-être senties agressées par sa joie de vivre exacerbée mais il lui était impossible de la détester.  
Comment ne pas aimer cet être adorable, son bavardage n'était pour Liên qu'attendrissant et sa curiosité sans gêne, mignonitude suprême!  
Bref, elle respirait, mangeait et dormait Xiao Mei.  
  
Et puis, Xiao Mei ne l'avait jamais forcée à se sociabiliser, elle respectait sa personnalité et si quelques fois, avait voulu qu'elle étende son cercle social, c'était parce qu'elle s'inquiétait d'être sa seule amie.  
Ça l'avait inquiété elle aussi, pas par envie de conformisme mais suite à la reconnaissance de ses sentiments envers Xiao Mei. Si son amie venait à tout savoir, Liên ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que son affection soit obsessive.  
Comme elle n'arrivait cependant décidément pas à se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit d'autre, elle avait à la place diversifié ses centres d'intérêts. Elle s'était donc mise à plusieurs sports - la natation, le tir à l'arc et le vélo en plus de la randonnée - et s'efforçait d'en parler au moins un peu à Xiao Mei, sachant que celle-ci ne portait aucun intérêt aux activités physiques en tous genres. De cette manière, Xiao Mei s'inquiétait moins et Liên ne se sentait pas trop seule quand son amie passait du temps avec son cercle social plutôt étendu.  
  
Elle avait quelques fois peur qu'elles se perdent de vue, si elles avaient été aux mêmes écoles primaires, collèges et lycées, leurs chemins s'étaient peu à peu éloignés avec chaque option, spécialité. Éventuellement, elles se retrouveraient dans deux facs différentes après tout.  
  
-Xiao Mei, tu veux savoir comment on dit "Je t'aime" en vietnamien ?  
\- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Em Yêu Em.  
\- Excuse moi de pas répéter après toi, je voudrais vraiment pas mal y prononcer.  
\- T'inquiète, je voulais juste te le dire..  
  
Bien sur, ça, c'était la version avec pronoms accordés au féminin.  
  
Elle se l'imaginait quelques fois, Xiao Mei et elle, petites amies.  
Elle s'entendaient déjà tellement bien, ça ne pouvait être qu'une amélioration.  
Faire du shopping ou plutôt regarder Xiao Mei sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec des tenues plus farfelues les unes que les autres était bien mais pouvoir lui tenir la main lorsqu'elle parcourrait les allées ou l'embrasser quand elle demandait son avis sur une tenue, ça serait le pied ! Silencieusement, elle se laissait aller à des scénarios fantaisistes. La réalité ne la rattrapait jamais trop brusquement. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa situation actuelle, bien au contraire.  
  
Elle adorait plus que tout l'optimisme sans faille de Xiao Mei, ses paroles l'emplissaient d'un espoir coupable. Enfin "sans faille"...en tant que meilleure amie, Liên avait l'honneur d'être le témoin de ses moments de faiblesse. Alors quand Xiao Mei se confiait, de façon si vulnérable, le cœur de Liên était pris d'un élan de fierté de par la confiance qu'elle avait en elle et d'un sentiment de responsabilité. Xiao Mei méritait tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau en ce monde et elle veillait à toujours savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir.  
  
Seulement, récemment, un ami en ligne vivant au Japon lui avait fait livrer un cadeau qui l'avait fait rougir comme jamais. Jusqu'alors, Liên ne s'était pas encore senti jalouse, elle avait aimé penser qu'elle était au dessus de ça. Apparemment pas.  
  
Mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne découvre ce qui se tramait, Xiao Mei n'était pas d'un naturel très discret.  
C'est ainsi que Liên tomba sur le terme "yaoi" et se sentit instantanément soulagée lorsqu'elle se comprit ce que c'était. Elle avait tenté de s'y intéresser sur le coup mais ça la dépassait complètement. Il y avait quelque chose d'ironiquement tragique à ce que Xiao Lei apprécie ces récits de relations homo-romantiques sans savoir ce que Liên ressentait pour elle. Celle-ci ne laissa pas cependant ces pensées la gagner, elle avait trouvé beaucoup plus intriguant pour s'occuper.  
Parmi les amis en ligne "yaoistes" de Xiao Lei, une assumait pleinement son amour pour la cousine du genre, le "yuri".  
En résumé, auprès de cette personne, elle avait trouvé la force d'enfin se confesser !  
L'amatrice de relations homosexuelles en tous genres, l'avait encouragé. En tant que Grande Sœur Saphique, Elizaveta s'amusait à aider les petites nouvelles de la communauté.  
  
\- Em Yêu Em.  
\- Hein ? Euh...c'est "Je t'aime" en vietnamien, j'ai bon ?  
  
Liên acquiesça.  
  
\- Oh oui, je m'en suis souvenue !  
\- Alors ?  
\- Hein ?... Oh.  
  
Un rideau pourpre lui voila le visage et elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Enfin, elle demanda timidement :  
  
\- C'est vrai ?  
  
Liên acquiesça.  
  
\- Ah ben ça alors...je m'en serais pas doutée, je t'avoue...euh...du coup...  
  
Vu sa grande hésitation, Liên se permit :  
  
\- Un rendez-vous. Après, je te laisserai décider.  
\- D'accord, Xiao Mei lui répondit immédiatement.  
  
Mais déjà, l'embarras et la surprise laissaient place à une expression flattée et heureuse. 

**-FIN-**


	2. Oneshot TaiViet 2

**-ONESHOT TAIVIET-**  
 _Univers : Réel._  
(Tai : Xiao Mei / Viet : Liên)

Ça faisait des mois qu'elle crushait sur elle.  
Pourtant connue pour être une vraie petite boule d'énergie, sociable et extravertie, elle n'avait pas su l'approcher.  
"Liên"  
Elle avait fait des recherches, Xiao Mei connaissait les réseaux sociaux comme sa poche. Elle l'avait trouvé, Liên et son profil minimaliste, et avait surtout trouvé qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun.  
Pas étonnant, si elle la croisait parfois, c'était qu'elle vivait pas loin. Sinon, aucune de leurs activités préférées ne correspondaient.  
Liên faisait de la randonnée et ses seules publications étaient des photos de paysages au grand damne de Xiao Mei qui aurait bien apprécié quelques selfies.  
Elle fut si dépitée de ne rien trouver qui les rassembleraient, qu'elle misa tout sur la proximité.  
Elle s'efforçait alors de toujours être une figurante dans la vicinité de Liên, histoire que sa tête finisse par lui paraître familière au bout d'un moment.

Bien sur, Xiao Mei ne lui adressait jamais la parole, elle se contentait de répondre aux hochements de tête que Liên lui lançait en guise de salutation. De quoi aurait-t-elle bien pu parler de toute façon.  
En fait, elle avait peur. Peur que Liên la prenne pour une stalkeuse déjà, qu'elle la trouve superficielle surtout. En bref, qu'elle ne veuille devenir son amie.  
Car oui, Xiao Lei s'estimerait déjà heureuse de se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'aussi cool que Liên.  
Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs, comme Xiao Mei somme toute, mais Liên avait cette façon de les attacher en une queue de cheval négligée qu'elle trouvait absolument fantastique.  
Liên n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'occupait beaucoup de son apparence et c'était bien ça le problème car elle était sublime et Xiao Mei se sentait ridicule, avec sa panoplie de maquillage. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme Liên pourrait bien penser d'elle ?  
Elle faisait du sport, pas besoin de s'efforcer à garder la ligne comme Xiao Mei, le seul poids qu'elle pouvait prendre était du muscle. Et ça n'était pas pour déplaire à son admiratrice.  
Son corps svelte et athlétique dans sa brassière et son leggings la faisait déjà rêver. Son expression sérieuse et sereine, son mutisme rappelait à Xiao Mei, un personnage d'Otome - jeu de simulation romantique pour jeunes filles- l'archétype du garde du corps taciturne mais dévoué, avare de mots mais aux actes abondants d' amour.  
Elle frémissait rien que de s'imaginer Liên lui montrer autant de marques d'affection, si bien qu'elle cru mourir sur place quand Liên voulu lui parler.

\- Tu fais du Volley ?  
\- Hein ?

La surprise venait du fait qu'elle lui parlait bien sur mais aussi de la question posée. D'où...Ah ! Son porte-clés...Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que son accessoire à l'effigie de d'un maillot de joueur de volley-ball provenait d'un anime !

\- Euh...oui, absolument.

Alors elle se mit au Volley.  
Ceci, bien entendu, choqua toutes les personnes qui la connaissaient. Elle n'en révéla les raisons qu'à ses amis en ligne toutefois.

Assez parlé de ships fictifs, il était temps pour eux de passer à l'IRL. Fini les persos 2D, l'OTP de Kiku et Elizaveta était maintenant elles.  
Les deux lui demandaient tellement souvent des nouvelles, qu'elle leur avait promis du changement.  
Rappelée à l'ordre après des semaines d'inaction , elle leur présenta un "plan d'attaque" : elle oublierai donc malencontreusement, un yuri de sa collection pour ainsi jauger la réaction de Liên.  
Satisfaits de son idée, ses amis approuvèrent et elle mit tout ça en marche.

\- Excuse moi, ça t'appartiens ?  
\- Hein ? Feigna-t-elle, Ah oui ! J'ai du l'oublier quelque part...

Elle reprit son manga et scruta anxieusement le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Et bien...faites attention à vous.

Rien n'avait semblé troublé la quiétude de son expression ce qui, du coup, troubla Xiao Mei. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire après tout ?

\- Euh...pour te remercier ! Elle l'interpella, enfin, si tu veux bien, je te paierai un café !

Elle n'avait pas encore prit conscience qu'elle venait de faire le premier pas.

\- Un thé plutôt mais oui, avec plaisir, lui répondit alors Liên en souriant et ce fut le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il n'avait rien de spécial mais qu'elle en avait rêvé !

Le "rendez-vous" - après tout elle ne l'avait jamais présenté comme tel - s'était passé de façon merveilleusement naturelle.  
Liên lui avait posé des questions sur sa relation au Volley-ball et Xiao Lei avait osé lui avouer qu'elle avait commencé il n'y a pas si longtemps et qu'elle avait du mal même si elle appréciait l'esprit d'équipe.  
Liên s'était alors confié sur son envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui avait trait à la mode - elle se sentait dépassé - et Xiao Mei, bien qu'abasourdie, s'était exécutée et l'avait bombardé d'informations sur le maquillage, le shopping sous le regard affectueux de celle qui l'écoutait.  
Comme Liên tenait à lui faire savoir qu'elle souhaitait que Xiao Mei continue sur sa lancée, celle-ci se sentit comme sur un petit nuage à déblatérer d'animes puis de yuri - après tout, qu'importe, elle y avait déjà vu - sans oublier de mentionner otomes et yaoi. Quand elle s'attarda dur ses amis en ligne, Xiao Mei eut l'idée de lui demander qu'elles se prennent en photo toutes les deux pour leur envoyer. Ce qui lui valut une centaine de messages d'eux en quelques minutes et un regard complice échangé avec Liên.

**-FIN-**


	3. Oneshot BelaLiech 1

**-ONESHOT BELALIECH-**  
 _Univers : Cardverse._  
( Liech : Lili / Bela : Natalya )

Le palais était toujours si lumineux le jour qu'elle s'étonnait souvent de sa froideur le soir et la nuit.  
Les parures dorées et nombreux miroirs qui décoraient les pièces reflétaient le soleil pour un rendu spacieux et chaleureux à la fois.  
Les imposants chandeliers , les meubles en bois vernis sertis de pierres étaient le fruit des envies de grandeur du roi, sans arrêt tempéré par le valet royal, chargé des aspects plus administratifs de la politique du royaume.  
Lili, elle, était la reine. C'était un statut purement symbolique et tout le monde la traitait plutôt comme une petite princesse. Tant son frère Vash, le-dit valet royal, que son "mari" Francis, le roi. Tout deux étaient attentionnés et aux petits soins avec elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir à se plaindre, aimée et chérie par tous, mais elle ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de vouloir voir ce que le monde pourrait lui offrir de plus.

Le soir, quand la lune prenait sa place dans le ciel, les couleurs du palais en devenait ternes, les nuances chaleureuses se retrouvant comme étouffées par la bien trop grande superficie des lieux alors que personne ne s'affairait dans le couloir. Le silence oppressait Lili qui comparait le palais vide au néant qu'elle pensait être sa vie.  
Elle était bien mignonne, la p'tite Lili. Tellement gentille, tellement adorable, obéissante et sage. La petite princesse coincée dans son palais, à qui rien ne manquait, sitôt née et déjà mise hors de danger.  
Deux visages aimants veillant sur elle, veillant à ses besoins, qu'elle n'ait même pas à sortir de ses chambres. Tout lui était directement apporté, donné sans qu'elle n'ait à se déplacer. Ah, la joie d'être une jeune fille fragile ! Qu'on t'aime en te choyant, comme on voudrait chouchouter un faon nouveau-né. Elle avait cru que c'était une fatalité, qu'elle devait s'y résigner. Ce serait plus mature, c'est sur.  
Mais lors d'une de ces nuits mélancoliques, elle surprit une jeune fille s'introduire à pas de loups dans les chambres du roi. Si mince et pourtant, si agile, elle s'émerveilla avant de se souvenir d'être choquée de la situation.

Et puis, fatalement, l'intruse se raidit, consciente qu'un regard était posé sur elle et se retourna, dévisageant Lili qui se sentait rougir par réflexe. Celle-ci n'eut que le temps d'entendre...

"Merde."

...avant d'être prise en joug.  
Un poignard était venu se poser contre sa gorge dans un mouvement précis et rapide. Elle s'imaginait, avec la sensation du souffle de l'intruse dans sa nuque, qu'elle décidait de comment s'adapter à la tournure qu'avait prise sa mission d'espionnage.  
Lili déglutit quand elle vit des yeux songeurs la scruter froidement. Des yeux bleus sombres et de longs cheveux blonds platine, une beauté glaciale. Son visage dénué d'émotion, digne d'une poupée de porcelaine, lui aurait coupé la respiration si le poignard ne s'en était pas déjà occupé.

"Tu sais, les documents les plus importants sont probablement dans le bureau de mon frère, le valet, plutôt."

Elle avait du se concentrer sur ses yeux, comme si elle admirait un océan, océan tellement profond, pour pouvoir arriver à aligner ces mots. Il y avait quelque chose de stimulant à voir cette intruse, pas bien plus vieille qu'elle, être si merveilleusement différente d'elle.  
Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un regard intense et le poignard fut déplacé vers le bas de son dos, lui indiquant ainsi de la diriger.  
Après que Lili soit entrée dans la pièce en question, l'intruse referma la porte derrière elle, balaya les lieux d'un regard vif et se dirigea, déterminée, vers une commode en particulier.  
Lili se tenait là, dépassée par les événements qui se tramaient mais décidée à considérer cette situation comme une opportunité malgré tout. Elle ne voulait pas que l'intruse lui file entre les doigts et se mit à balayer celle-ci du même regard vif qu'elle l'avait vu utiliser.  
Elle portait une tunique avec des bas et des bottes, une tenue élégante et pratique, mais une tenue surtout verte. D'un vert sombre difficile à entrevoir dans la pénombre, elle remercia intérieurement la manie qu'avait Francis de mettre des miroirs partout, plutôt pratique en l'occurrence.

"Trèfles ?"

L'intruse la dévisagea avec méfiance. Est-ce qu'elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas l'éliminer ? Lili tenta le tout pour le tout. Le danger de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui donnait paradoxalement des ailes. Une sorte d'instinct de survie, elle pensait à une allure effrénée, cherchant comment dé-escalader les tensions. Elle utilisa pour ça, les informations qu'elle avait récolté de son observation.

"Ta tenue est de bonne qualité et tu doit être extrêmement talentueuse pour avoir réussi à entrer, mon frère a des manières de chien de garde, c'est connu. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Elle semblait avoir vu juste, pour le font mais aussi pour la forme, valoriser son talent ne l'avait pas laissée de marbre. Avant de complètement se féliciter d'être une bonne diplomate, Lili devait être sure de son efficacité, elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse malgré l'adoucissement évident du visage de l'intruse. Elle ne savait cependant pas sur quoi s'attarder alors elle se mit à parler et attendit de voir ce qui la ferait tiquer.

"Si je me souviens bien, le roi de Trèfles est un grand monsieur Ivan, la reine-"

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'expression attendrie en face d'elle. Le roi ? Mais oui ! Le roi de Trèfles avait deux sœurs et l'une d'elle, la plus jeune, était réputée pour être plus férue de chasse que de bals, une beauté angélique qu'on disait insondable, une prédatrice aux pas de velours. Son admiration devait être visible car même bien avant qu'elle ne prononce "Natalya", celle-ci fuyait son regard, les joues roses.

Elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant quelques instants, puis, une sirène retentit signalant que Vash était réveillé et avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussitôt, Natalya rangea tout ce qu'elle avait fouillé, histoire de ne laisser aucune trace et sortit dans le couloir, s'apprêtant à sauter par une fenêtre. Lili se douta qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sitôt et lui prit la main en urgence.

"Natalya, dis-moi ce que tu venais chercher !"

Celle-ci inspira et avec un sourire mêlé à un soupir, lui murmura :  
"Mon frère a des...difficultés à se rapprocher des autres royaumes, il m'a envoyé pour le renseigner."

Lili ouvrit grand les yeux, incrédule. C'était tout ? Ce n'était pas un peu extrême comme façon de se renseigner, l'espionnage ?

"Tant que j'y suis...", reprit Natalya qui enjambait le rebord de la fenêtre, "...merci pour le compliment de toute à l'heure."

Puis, elle ébouriffa la tête de Lili, devenue toute rouge, avant d'atterrir en bas dans le jardin et de bondir hors de sa vue.

Elle n'eut qu'à attendre quelques instants avant de voir accourir Vash, à l'affût avec sa rapière sortie de son fourreau, et Francis, les cheveux en pagaille et l'air ahuri de quelqu'un qu'on a sorti du lit. Après avoir reprit ses esprit, le roi se retourna et formula un "mais enfin!" fatigué à son valet qui se tenait embarrassé.

Une semaine plus tard, Lili reçu une visite nocturne bienvenue. Elles prirent ainsi le thé vers minuit et discutèrent de leurs grands-frères respectifs. D'anecdotes en anecdotes, elles ne virent pas l'heure passer et Lili s'en alla petit-déjeuner avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et bien gênée pendant que Natalya s'éclipsait et rentrait chez elle avec plein d'histoires à raconter à son frère.

**-FIN-**


	4. Oneshot BelaLiech 2

**-ONESHOT BELALIECH-**  
 _Univers : Réel._  
( Liech : Lili / Bela : Natalya )

Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé les autres filles, ne les avait jamais comprises.  
Natalya ne mettait pas de maquillage - se contentant d'habitude de se passer le visage sous l'eau - ne mettait pas de jolies fringues - sa garde-robe était simple et de tons neutres.  
Natalya n'était pas fan de ragots et de commérages intensifs, ni dingues de garçons de l'école et encore moins de stars, que ce soit chanteurs ou acteurs.  
Bref, elle se pensait pas comme les autres, moins superficielle, moins fade.  
Alors pourquoi, pourquoi passait-elle son temps à les regarder, les observer de loin comme si elle se sentait seule, comme si elle aurait aimé les rejoindre, faire partie de tout ce beau petit monde.

Non, Natalya ne voulait pas parler de séries, de comédies romantiques, de fictions en tout genres, elle était différente. Elle matait des documentaires, des reportages, sur la faune et la flore, sur des affaires criminelles.  
Natalya n'allait pas en boite de nuit, elle faisait de l'urbex plutôt. Elle connaissait pas les sons tendances, les "tubes de l'été" et la plupart des sujets de discussion populaire la dépassait.  
Bref, elle n'avait jamais aimé les autres filles, n'avait jamais su leur parler.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle était bien obligée d'interagir avec des gens au bout d'un moment. Ne serait-ce que pour un projet de groupe.

Elle s'appelait Lili, elle était toute petite mais débordante d'énergie, avait déjà des centaines d'idées de quoi faire. Le sujet :  
"Améliorer la vie étudiante au lycée"  
Elle avait direct pensé, c'est pour sociabiliser les gens comme moi, ce genre de conneries. Et bien, ils n'y arriveraient pas. Cette Lili avait beau être charmante, adorable même, elle ne s'y ferait pas prendre.

Lili était une de ces filles qui tendait l'oreille aux "Dramas" mais les trouvait scandaleux et affichait une expression choquée quand on lui racontait des secrets sans pour autant détester les écouter. Cela avait eu le don d'énerver Natalya qui l'avait trouvée hypocrite au possible pendant un temps, mais en laissant Lili parler toute seule, elle avait commencé à comprendre.  
Sa camarade de classe était une petite bourgeoise, avec une famille stricte qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de libertés. Toutes ces histoires indécentes, elle ne pouvait que les écouter, en entendre parler sans jamais participer. Son éducation en avait fait une adolescente curieuse mais hautaine, qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Un peu snob, avec une dignité mal-placée, comme elle quoi. Au final, elle n'était pas si différente et elle la trouvait d'un coup bien plus supportable.

Elle observait maintenant avec amusement Lili essayer d'être tant bien que mal présentable, d'être habillée correctement selon les codes que Natalya n'avait jamais compris. Elle la voyait ainsi se recoiffer trois fois par jour, mais prétendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Lili avait en horreur l'allure négligée de Natalya qui, en retour, la taquinait en "oubliant" de se coiffer. Lili s'était une fois confiée qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de porter des perles, héritées de sa grand-mère, qu'elle avaient donc délaissées quand on lui avait dit qu'elles faisaient "vieux-jeu". Elle avait avouée qu'elle-même ne savait pas toujours ce qui était classe mais pas trop coincé ou vulgaire.  
Bref, elle commençait à comprendre les autres filles, peut-être même à les aimer.

Quand Lily vint chez elle, son visage était empreint d'incrédulité. Natalya vivait dans un appartement délabré, petit et moisi, bien différent de la maison de périphérie de sa camarade. Celle-ci, d'habitude si souriante et polie, ne pouvait cacher son expression effarée devant l'état des lieux. Tout en elle s'écriait : "Il est possible de vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?"  
De tout le début du séjour que Lily passa chez elle, Natalya fut celle qui parla le plus. Elle expliquait que si l'esthétique laissait à désirer, toute la famille restait attentive au côté fonctionnel. Sa grande sœur avait appris à faire la plomberie, elle et son frère se promenaient d'ailleurs toujours avec une mini-mallette à outils dans le sac, en cas d'urgence. Natalya avait alors essayé une pointe d'humour, son frère ayant effrayé bon nombre de personnes en sortant un tuyau en métal de son sac, et Lily esquissa enfin un sourire timide. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait le même à la maison, un grand-frère qui avait l'habitude d'effrayer à tort et à travers les gens. Comme quoi, une fois de plus, elles n'étaient pas si différentes.

Elles se rapprochèrent, du coup en tant que camarades petites sœurs. Elles prirent plaisir à radoter, comme des mégères, dans le dos des-dits grands-frères. Lily gloussait, pouffait et puis, enfin, se laissa aller à rire franchement. Il faut dire que le contraste entre le visage naturellement sérieux de Natalya et les idioties qu'elle racontait, était prenant.  
Au fur et à mesure, celle-ci, néanmoins, se tût de plus en plus, préférant écouter Lily dans un silence confortable. Bien trop confortable même, car Natalya se surprit à accepter que Lily se mette à chantonner par moments et cela fut plutôt agréable quand elle se mit à lui coiffer les cheveux. Elle aurait peut-être pu vouloir qu'elle reste plus longtemps.

Elle eût du mal à rester digne quand ce fut à son tour d'aller chez Lily. Enfin, celle-ci n'y vit que du feu. Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait, Natalya restait stoïque, son malaise n'était pas visible à l'œil nu.  
Même si la date butoir de leur projet n'était pas arrivée, elles avaient déjà terminé. Toutes deux d'une nature studieuse, elles n'avaient pas attendues pour s'y mettre et maintenant, elles utilisaient le projet comme excuse pour de rendre visite constamment.

Natalya se sentait déstabilisée par l'affection débordante de son amie mais cela la soulageait que celle-ci n'attende pas d'elle, un enthousiasme similaire. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de sourire et trouvait plus naturel de montrer ses états d'âme de façon plus subtile. Ainsi, elle avait commencé à tenir Lily par la taille, ou bien elle posait sa main sur son épaule. Elle parlait à travers ses gestes, en quelque sorte.

Il fut un temps où elle dût bien en parler à sa famille car ceux-ci se doutaient que quelque chose se passait mais, alors là, ils n'auraient pas pu deviner ça. Qu'elle eût commis un meurtre peut-être mais qu'elle soit amoureuse !  
Du coup, ils ne surent pas trop quoi en penser, ça devait être une bonne chose, c'est sur mais il s'agissait de savoir de quel genre d'énergumène elle s'était entichée.  
Quand elle leur montra une photo de Lily, ils affichèrent des sourires vraiment flippant selon elle. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à assister à la suite de la conversation, entre les conseils de sa sœur qui lui disait de ne pas trop attendre pour lui "montrer ses seins" et son frère qui voulait aller intimider sa famille pour être sur d'être tranquille.  
C'était fatiguant mais au moins, elle n'avait pas un frère comme celui de Lily qui lui aurait fait subir LA discussion sur ce qu'il se passe quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup.

La déclaration de Natalya ne se passa pas comme prévu. Elle s'était contenté d'écrire un "sois ma petite amie" clair et net dans les notes de Lily pour la présentation orale de leur projet. Le problème étant que bien sûr, celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte, lut à haute-voix et bafouilla, buta dur ses mots tout le reste de l'exposé ce qui leur valut une note moins bonne par "manque de professionnalisme". Au moins, ce fut un examen dont elles se souvinrent longtemps puisqu'il marqua le début de leur relation.

**-FIN-**


End file.
